The overall developmental plan embodied in this proposal is to encourage and assist faculty in the social and behavioral sciences to initiate individual, collaborative and interdisciplinary research projects in aging. The mechanism for sparking and coordinating these developmental efforts is a recently created University Center on Aging and Health. Two pilot projects by young investigators are included in this proposal, each of which is expected to lead to later research projects: a sociological study of friendship among the elderly, and an anthropological investigation of the mental health effects of involuntary relocation of older single room occupancy (SRO) hotel residents. These activities are viewed as the first stages in the development of a variety of social and behavioral studies to equal in these disciplines the successes already achieved in the physical and health sciences.